It is known that alloxan which is in powder form in its anhydrous, monohydrated or tetrahydrated state, is easily soluble in water. But alloxan and its solutions are very labile and deteriorate when subjected to air, light, or any temperature increase. Therefore, it is highly difficult to store and preserve them correctly.